


Severus/Regulus (set delta) for 1sentence

by Sivullinen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1sentence, M/M, post-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>#04 – Bugs</i></p><p>Regulus is resting his head on Severus's stomach and laughing merrily as he shoots down yet another bug from the ceiling.</p><p>50 unconnected sentences of Severus/Regulus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus/Regulus (set delta) for 1sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [lenta_85](http://lenta-85.livejournal.com/) for beta - all the remaining mistakes are mine.

**#01 – Air**

Just like you can't live without the air in your lungs or water on your lips, Severus thinks he can't live without Regulus inside him.

**#02 – Apples**

Eve couldn't resist the temptation of the forbidden apple, and neither can Severus resists Regulus's lips that curve into a tempting smile.

**#03 – Beginning**

Severus's eyes fly open when suddenly, out of the blue, Regulus Black kisses him on the lips.

**#04 – Bugs**

Regulus is resting his head on Severus's stomach and laughing merrily as he shoots down yet another bug from the ceiling.

**#05 – Coffee**

Regulus smirks at Severus over his cup of coffee and Severus feels a nervous fluttering of anticipation in his stomach.

**#06 – Dark**

Severus casts _Sectumsempra_, Regulus casts _Crucio_, and they smirk to each other, when the Muggles lie still in the ground.

**#07 – Despair**

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus whispers horrified when Regulus tells him his plan of betraying the Dark Lord.

**#08 – Doors**

Severus knows he can't let Regulus down, so he agrees to betray the Dark Lord; and when he nods his agreement he can hear a door bang shut – there's no going back.

**#09 – Drink**

Whenever Severus drinks scotch, he thinks of Regulus and how he always grinned so happily when he clinked glasses with Severus, like he couldn't believe his luck to be sharing a drink with him.

**#10 – Duty**

Severus has a duty to the Dark Lord and a duty to the Headmaster, but most important of all is his duty to Regulus – that's what decides where his loyalties lie.

**#11 – Earth**

Regulus is always so aristocratically proper, and Severus enjoys nothing more than stripping him of that dignified air and having him writhing on the dirty ground, earth sullying his expensive robes, begging to be touched.

**#12 - End**

Maybe their relationship ended in a flash of green light and a still body, but Severus doesn't think so, because how could it be ended when he thinks about it every day?

**#13 – Fall**

Regulus can pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Severus; when he stunned Seventh Years to silence with his witty sarcasm and scowl, and didn't even seem to realize just how cool that was.

**#14 – Fire**

Regulus is doing his homework by the fire, and Severus is pretending to do the same, but really he's just watching the play of light on Regulus's aristocratic face.

**#15 – Flexible**

Severus is surprised by how Regulus thinks he's flexible enough so that they could try all those positions in _that_ book, but even more surprised when they actually perform them.

**#16 – Flying**

Regulus loves flying, and Severus hates it – unless he's sitting on the broom in front of Regulus and Regulus is laughing happily in his ear.

**#17 – Food**

Regulus cooks to Severus once, and the sheer domesticity of it is overwhelming, and so unlike them.

**#18 – Foot**

Regulus grabs Severus ankle and tickles his sole, and Severus looks so furious at the indignity of snorting a laughter that Regulus falls down giggling.

**#19 – Grave**

Severus can't visit Regulus's grave, because they never found the body.

**#20 – Green**

"You shouldn't always wear black," Regulus tells Severus and laughingly tries to make Severus wear his green jumper, but Severus grasps his wrists and tells him he happens to like black before kissing him on the mouth.

**#21 – Head**

The first time Regulus looks Severus in the eye is after they knocked their heads together, but it feels more like someone knocked him in the stomach, so difficult it is to breath for a second.

**#22 – Hollow**

The place inside Severus, the place that Regulus occupied for many years, is empty now, and Severus thinks that a tiny touch could shatter him to pieces.

**#23 – Honor**

They both agree that it's an honor to serve the Dark Lord, they convince each other so that there's no place for voicing the doubts until it's too late.

**#24 – Hope**

Regulus wonders what he thinks he is doing when he kisses Severus, but not kissing doesn't seem to be an option at all – he can only hope Severus will not shove him away.

**#25 – Light**

Regulus kisses Severus and hopes that he'd give in and submit to the feeling, so when he feels Severus's tongue trace his lips lightly he feels light-headed and happier than in a long time.

**#26 – Lost**

Severus is missing, and when Regulus finally finds him he's in the hospital wing refusing to tell _why_, and Regulus feels angry for being scared, and lost because he doesn't know what he'd do without Severus.

**#27 – Metal**

When Regulus kisses Severus, he notices the metal taste of blood again, and hates his brother a tiny bit more.

**#28 – New**

At first Severus doesn't think that he and Regulus can be friends, because of all the things Regulus is and Severus isn't, but then he realizes it doesn't matter, because there are even more things that they share.

**#29 – Old**

"When we're old, we'll tell stories about this to our children", Regulus says laughingly, and Severus thinks "what children?".

**#30 – Peace**

There's no place in the world that is peaceful anymore, and so Regulus must seek it from Severus's arms.

**#31 – Poison**

Severus doesn't know if Regulus died of poison, curse or torture, but he hopes it's the curse, because it's quicker and... it's not made by him.

**#32 – Pretty**

Regulus knows that their relationship is ugly, but love is never pretty – it's enough that it's powerful.

**#33 – Rain**

Regulus takes what Regulus wants, and so just like Severus had no say when he decided he wanted Severus, neither has he when Regulus decides it's over now, and the result is Severus standing alone in the rain, wondering how it's possible that he broke his heart in the process.

**#34 – Regret**

Regulus cast his first really dark curse on Severus of all people, when he insisted on being a stubborn idiot and calling him names; and he has never felt more sorry about anything.

**#35 – Roses**

Regulus gave Severus a rose on Valentine's Day 1977, and even now, twenty years later, he has it dried between his book _Potions for Masters_.

**#36 – Secret**

"I bet no one has ever loved professor Snape", Severus hears a student mutter, and feels a sharp stab of longing, remembering what it felt to be kissed by Regulus, to be loved by Regulus, but then he forces those goddamned thoughts away and does his best to look angry.

**#37 – Snakes**

Regulus is hiding behind the corner and listens to his brother and his friends torture Severus, and he can't understand why people say _Slytherins_ are the evil ones – then he casts _Sectumsempra_ on a girl Sirius was going to go on a date with, and enjoys the revenge.

**#38 – Snow**

Severus starts when Regulus hugs him from behind, and asks "how did you find me?" and Regulus murmurs into his ear: "followed your footsteps in the snow".

**#39 – Solid**

Severus is determined to resist Regulus, but Regulus is equally determined to break through that solid wall of mistrust of his.

**#40 – Spring**

Regulus pouts on the day Severus graduates, but between the lines he hears Severus promise that he'll write often and in one year, they'll be fighting for the Dark Lord together, and Regulus tries to be satisfied with that.

**#41 – Stable**

"And this potion is very unstable, so you'll do well to be careful when brewing it, and remember to..." Severus drones on, and Regulus closes his eyes and listens to his calm voice, sometimes getting more passionate when it's some interesting potion he's talking about, until Severus pokes his ribs sharply and sternly tells him to pay attention.

**#42 – Strange**

Regulus knows that if his parents found out about Severus they'd think worse of him than they do of Sirius now, and the strange thing is, he can't make himself care.

**#43 – Summer**

Regulus writes Severus a letter in which he tells that Sirius run away from home, and it stings because Severus can see the concealed pain, which means Regulus still loves Sirius despite all the things he has done to Severus.

**#44 – Taboo**

They never mention Sirius, because Regulus loves him like a brother and Severus hates him more than anything, and Severus doesn't want that to come between them.

**#45 – Ugly**

Severus knows he is ugly, but still he gets a warm feeling in his stomach when Regulus murmurs in his ear "you're so hot when you frown like that".

**#46 – War**

The Wizarding World is in a war, but Regulus is also fighting a war of his very own: to love or not to love.

**#47 – Water**

They once had sex on the kitchen table at number twelve Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night, when Severus went down for a glass of water and found Regulus there wearing only his underwear.

**#48 – Welcome**

Severus has never felt more welcome anywhere than when he first visits the Blacks – Regulus grins at him behind Mrs Black's back and Severus surprises himself by smiling back.

**#49 – Winter**

Everyone knows Severus hexes anyone who throws snowballs at him, and yet Regulus dares to do that, and laugh merrily at Severus's murderous glare until he's silenced by a fierce kiss.

**#50 – Wood**

Regulus carves _S.S.S._ on his wooden Potions desk, and next week, finds _♥ R.A.B._ carved under it.


End file.
